


Different Medicines

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: The Host was expecting a quiet night in his library. He had his radio equipment set up and everything. However, fate wanted to surprise him tonight. So he has to think fast when Wilford stumbles to him bloodied and injured.
Relationships: The Host & Wilford Warfstache
Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435069
Kudos: 43





	Different Medicines

The night was quiet. Everyone fell asleep long ago, leaving the house peaceful for once. It was times like this the Host cherished the most. He was alone in his library with only his radio equipment to keep him company. Nothing could bother him. However, fate loved to give surprises.

“Host~?” A weak, but chipper voice echoed throughout the library. The Host froze at his desk. He was in his office but could hear the intruder stumbling around outside. He quickly got up and went to investigate. His narrations were a step ahead of him, though that didn’t make the realization any less startling.

“Wilford?!” The Host quickly went over to the man in question, who was leaning against a bookshelf whilst clutching his stomach. Blood stained his yellow shirt, most heavy near his abdomen and spreading along his side. Narrations told him that he had a deep stab wound on his side.

“There you are Hosty! I’ve been looking all over for you.” He threw himself into the Host’s arms as soon as he got closer. Collapsing in the other’s frantic hold, he giggled into his shoulder. Though it drawled out into a pained groan.

“What happened?”

“Well, the details are a bit of a blur.” Wilford’s tone was more slurred than usual. He grunted in pain as the Host applied pressure to his wound, but continued his story. “I was interviewing this guy, I think his name was… it was…” He hummed to himself causally. Though his breath hitched as another spike of pain coursed through him. “Oh, it doesn’t matter. What mattered was how uncooperative he was! I was just asking him questions and then he just stabbed me! The cheeky bugger…”

The Host barely listened to Wilford’s blubbering. He was quick to set him down on a nearby couch. The bleeding wasn’t stopping in the slightest. Wilford’s eyes started to become less focused and gazed over. “The Host will wake up Dr. Iplier.” He began to walk away, only for Wilford to grab his wrist.

“No… Don’t do that Hosty,” Wilford cough a bit of blood, but still managed to smile. “I don’t wanna go to the doctor’s~ I’ll be fine anyways…”

“Wilford?” He was blinking slowly. His head struggling to hold its weight, rolling back. The Host panicked at his increasingly deteriorating state. “Wilford stay awake.” The bleeding out man only groaned.

It would take too long for Dr. Iplier to help at this point. The Host had to act quick. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

“Wilford’s wound begins to close,” Ever word felt like a weight pushing down on his body, but he kept speaking, “Any damaged organs steadily heal themselves. Any lost blood rapidly replaces itself until his condition becomes stable.” He gasped out the last of his words, collapsing to his knees in front of Wilford. Just as his words described, Wilford’s wounds healed themselves in a way no doctor could help. However, Wilford was still full of fatigue from the trauma.

The previously injured man giggled, patting the Host’s head. “That tickled…!” 

“Wilford shouldn’t talk.” The Host rested his head on Wilford’s chest. Already he could hear Wilford’s heartbeat regaining strength. “He can rest now, the Host can deal with the blood.” 

“Aw~ You really care about me?”

He furrowed his brows at the comment. “The Host wasn’t going to let his friend die like that.”

“I wasn’t going to die, though!”

“Please shut up.” He lifted his head and huffed out a bit of laughter.

Wilford giggled again, caressing the Host’s cheek with his thumb. “You called me a friend?” he said, a certain softness in his voice was present. Disbelief.

The Host sighed, but leaned into the touch nonetheless. “He does care about Wilford,” he mumbled. Finally it was quiet again after that statement. Eventually Wilford’s hand dropped from his face as he fell asleep. Blood still stained his shirt, the couch, and the Host’s hands, but he was sleeping fine. 

Well, he’d have to cancel his radio show now. Even if he changed one thing, the task he did was daunting. All he wanted to do was pass out somewhere. The strain on his body rendered him silent for the rest of the night. There was no way he could clean up the copious amounts of blood staining the two, so he had to leave it be. Not like they were squeamish at blood anyways.

What he focused on was Wilford’s words. Was it that much of a surprise that he cared? Wilford sounded so awestruck… or perhaps that was the fatigue talking. _Or_ perhaps he was too distinct with his fellow egos. His fellow friends. It was a shame he had to realize this with a near death experience, but he wanted to get closer. His care won’t be read between the lines anymore, it was going to be the forefront.

The thought of some _nobody_ hurting Wilford like that made his blood boil. It didn’t matter if this man was in the right, morals were out matched by the sheer anger he felt. Anger that would need to be expressed later when he was back to normal.

But for now it was quiet. Everyone was safe and —relatively— healthy. Just how he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another gift, and a fun one to write too! I don't write Wilford enough
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
